Fluid leaks in rigid pipes are commonly caused by punctures, blowouts, erosion or tears. A repair in such instances involves a shut down of fluid flow in the damaged pipe segment of the pipeline. To temporarily contain such a leak, it is necessary to shut down fluid flow and seal the area where the leak has occurred quickly to prevent excessive escape of fluid before permanent repair can be made. Rigid pipes for fluid transport may be of many different diameters, and in the prior art, leak repair devices were generally designed for particular pipe diameter sizes and consequently did not have the capability to form a temporary seal for a spectrum of diameters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,808 (the '808 patent) describes a leak repair device that utilizes a rigid compression sleeve having an internal lip to captively retain an O-ring made of a resilient material. The rigid compression sleeve described in the '808 patent is limited to use for a narrow spectrum of small pipe diameters and its rigidness consequently limits its practicality. Because the curvature of the rigid compression sleeve is fixed, and the O-ring of fixed diameter, there is a narrow range of pipe diameters which permit the O-ring to be compressed sufficiently against the rigid pipe to stop the loss of fluid. It is therefore desirable to have a semi-rigid, flexible cover member rather than a rigid compression sleeve such that under radial compression the semi-rigid flexible cover will adapt to the curvature of the rigid pipe and thus eliminate the necessity of variously sized rigid compression sleeves and O-rings. In the prior art, the toroidal O-ring having a central void region permitted fluid escape between the compressive sleeve and the O-ring. It is also desirable to have a membrane integral with an O-ring to seal the damaged area of the pipe to form an airtight seal.